


fresh intoxication

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, moden au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: [modern au reylo smut. this can be read alone, but it's a companion piece to my text fic on twitter, "forget what i need, give me what i want"]“Rey, hold on.” Ben chuckled, fumbling around her to hit the button for his floor as she pressed eager kisses to his neck. Her hands slid across his chest, gripping the seams of his flannel firmly before ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere, scattering across the elevator with soft metallic clinks.“I’ve waited long enough.” She muttered, pulling her shirt over her head.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 210





	fresh intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this you horny animals
> 
> [just kidding, i love you all very much]

The elevator opened with a ding, the up arrow illuminating dimly. Grabbing him by the shirt, Rey pulled Ben in after her, slamming him against the wall as the doors slid shut. 

“Rey, hold on.” Ben chuckled, fumbling around her to hit the button for his floor as she pressed eager kisses to his neck. Her hands slid across his chest, gripping the seams of his flannel firmly before ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere, scattering across the elevator with soft metallic clinks. 

“I’ve waited long enough.” She muttered, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal the top half of the lace bodysuit she’d sent him a photo of earlier. Ben swallowed dryly, face growing hot. Just then, the elevator dinged, monitor reading floor 12- his floor. 

“Hold still.” He bent down, sliding an arm under her knees and lifting her, carrying her bridal style down towards his apartment as his open flannel fluttered loosely around him. A gentle blush spread across her cheeks, and she peppered his jawline with kisses as he nearly ran down the hall. “I’m going to have to put you down to unlock the-”

“Don’t.” Rey blurted out loudly, releasing her hands from around his neck. She liked the way he was holding her- it was like she was floating. “Where’s the key?” 

“Shirt pocket.” He muttered, the urgency in his voice making her weak. She dug her hand into his pocket, pulling it out and reaching down to fumble with the lock. Her hands were shaking with excitement, so it took her much longer than it should have, which felt like eternity when you wanted something so badly. 

When she finally got it open, she turned the knob, and Ben kicked the door open with his foot, letting it slam shut behind them. The apartment was dim, unlit save for a few low light lamps he had forgotten to turn off before he left. Ben didn’t waste any time, long strides carrying them across his apartment and into his bedroom. 

This was the one room Rey hadn’t seen yet, and if she hadn’t been so distracted, she would’ve been amazed at how remarkably  _ him _ it was. Vintage posters of beautiful landscapes covered the gray walls, and his bed was dressed in a black comforter with matching sheets. 

He threw her onto his bed with a huff, tossing his flannel aside and frantically shimmying out of his jeans. Rey nearly gasped when she saw his cock, her thighs clenching as she struggled out of her leggings. 

It was so fucking  _ huge. _

He must’ve seen her eyes widen, because he smirked as he climbed on top of her, hands sliding across her ribs. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Ben muttered, a hand slipping underneath her bodysuit as he used his thumb to rub her clit in gentle circles. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, her hands reaching up to clutch his shoulders. 

“No.” Rey whispered, shaking her head firmly. “Don’t.” He leaned down, lips meeting hers. The kiss was soft at first, but deepened quickly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned against him, the sound prompting him to grind his cock against her leg, desperate for friction. 

“Shit...” He murmured, pulling himself onto his knees and gripping the lace firmly. “Sorry in advance.” He smirked, breath heavy as he ripped her bodysuit open with a grunt. Rey felt a warmth pool between her thighs, not even caring that he’d destroyed it- it was fucking hot. 

Yanking it off of her, he tossed it to the ground and lowered himself once again, grasping his cock and guiding it to her entrance. She moaned involuntarily at the contact, her cunt throbbing as her legs spread wider instinctively. 

“What are you waiting for?” She panted, digging her nails into his shoulders. “Put it in.” He pushed his tip in, pausing to look into her eyes. He wanted to see the look on her face when she felt him for the first time. “Ben, come on, just-”

He pushed himself into her all at once, cutting her off mid sentence. Rey gasped, eyes widening as her lips parted slightly, certain that she had never been stretched this tight before. It wasn’t painful though- just new. He gripped her hips tightly with both hands, moaning when she clenched around him. 

“Doing okay?” He whispered, forehead resting against hers. “You’re really fucking tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” Rey shook her head, tilting her hips upward and wrapping her legs around him. 

“I’m fine, ben. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” She panted, rolling her hips against him and causing him to emit a soft moan. “Just fuck me already.” Ben smirked, lips against her ear.

“Careful what you wish for.” He growled, thrusting deeply as he pressed his fingers harder into her hips. Rey moaned, tightening her legs around him and reaching a hand up to grasp his hair. Hips moving steadily, he kissed a trail down her neck, stopping when he reached her breasts and wrapping his lips around her right nipple. 

“God…” Rey muttered, clenching around him as he sucked it gently, sending bursts of electricity down her spine. He felt her shudder underneath him, moving to suck her other nipple as he moved his hips faster. Rey whimpered, feeling her thighs begin to twitch as he found just the right spot. 

“Do you like that, princess?” Ben panted against her, breaking away from her nipple to whisper in her ear. “Do you like it when daddy fucks you like this?” Her face grew insanely hot when he said that, the huskiness in his voice making a knot form in her stomach. Rey felt herself clench around him again, her lips parting as sweat began form on her forehead. 

“Y..yes.” She mumbled, breath hitching with each thrust as he fucked her harder. 

“Yes what?” He whispered, sliding a hand down to her clit, hovering above it, teasing.

“Yes, daddy.” Rey breathed, surprised at how much she liked saying it. Ben growled, sending chills across her body as he began to swirl his thumb around her clit steadily. 

“Good girl.” He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as he felt her begin to tremble underneath him. Rey’s thighs shook, the pressure in her stomach building quickly as she felt herself clamp around him tightly. 

“Fuck. Oh my god, fuck…” Rey babbled, whimpering as she felt his stomach tense against her. He continued to thrust harder, his hips beginning to twitch frantically as he rubbed her clit faster. 

“That’s it baby.” His lips moved against the skin of her neck as he spoke, feeling his cock start to twitch inside her. “Come for me.” 

Rey’s eyelids fluttered, her vision blurring as waves of pleasure washed over her. She tightened her grip on his hair, clutching him to her tightly as she screamed out his name followed by a low, intoxicating moan. Ben hissed, cursing as he released inside of her, cock throbbing. When they had both finished, he rolled off of her, falling onto his back beside her, panting. 

“Jesus.” Ben chuckled breathlessly, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. “Obviously we both really needed that.”

“No shit.” Rey sighed contentedly, shuffling onto her side and wrapping herself around him. “I’ve fantasized about this since the first time we met.” Ben smirked, wrapping and arm around her gently. 

“So have I.” Rey lifted her head, glancing at the clock on his nightstand, which read 12:22 AM. 

“Hey, since it’s kinda late, would it be okay if I stayed here instead of-” 

Ben smiled, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!!! leave a comment :) 
> 
> follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs ! you can also find the rest of the text fic there, if you're discovering this for the first time and would like to read it :)


End file.
